Bonheur et chance
by princessed
Summary: Ce oneshot a lieu peu après la fin de ma fiction "Douleurs de croissance". Amalia et Yugo passent un petit moment ensemble.


Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers de Wakfu appartiennent à Ankama, pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas un rond avec cette fiction.

 _Bonheur et chance_

Yugo et Amalia avaient voyagé toute la matinée. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps tous les deux et ils auraient sûrement beaucoup parlé si le froid ne les avaient pas obligés à se taire pendant le trajet. A midi, ils avaient traversé un petit village et poussé la porte de la première auberge qu'ils avaient trouvée. Ils se trouvaient maintenant attablés au milieu de dizaines de convives et restaient silencieux et gênés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda finalement Amalia.

Yugo essaya d'éviter la question.

\- Eh bien… la viande n'est pas terrible. Je crois qu'ils ont rajouté trop de poivre pour faire oublier qu'elle est beaucoup trop cuite ! En revanche, j'aime bien leur purée. Il y a sûrement de la muscade dedans et…

\- Yugo, je parle de nous !

Yugo avait compris, il essayait simplement de gagner du temps. « Nous », c'était un sujet délicat, même maintenant qu'il avait partiellement rattrapé son retard de croissance. Il marchait sur des œufs.

\- Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, énonça-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, et puis ?

\- Et puis ? On va apporter son nouvel arc à Eva, on verra ensuite.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on fera autre chose après, rétorqua la princesse. Ou _pendant_ le trajet. Autant savoir où on va.

Yugo se demanda si elle parlait de relations intimes et cette simple idée lui donna des papillons dans l'estomac. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à sauter le pas, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas encore complètement habitué à son nouveau corps. Par moment, il avait encore l'impression de marcher sur des échasses.

En même temps, c'était vrai qu'il ne détestait pas la nouvelle façon dont on le regardait. Pendant les cinq années précédentes, il avait souvent ressenti un profond malaise en voyant tous les enfants qui l'entouraient grandir et entrer dans l'âge adulte tandis que lui restait tout petit. Amalia était un peu plus belle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle devenait une femme et cette constatation avait fini par le mettre au supplice. Il avait pensé qu'il ne serait jamais un parti convenable pour elle, qu'elle finirait par épouser quelqu'un qui pourrait vieillir en même temps qu'elle. Il s'était répété que s'il voulait son bonheur, il devait renoncer à l'amour de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif dans le fait d'être appelé « jeune homme » et « monsieur » par des inconnus. Mais de là à sauter le pas dès le premier soir…

\- Tu veux qu'on aille où ? demanda-t-il directement.

\- J'imagine pas mon avenir sans toi, répondit-elle directement. Je sais qu'on n'a pas la même espérance de vie, que tu resteras bien plus longtemps que moi… C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on en profite. Tout de suite.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient en disant cela et il dût se retenir de sauter par-dessus la table pour aller l'embrasser. C'était ce qu'il voulait aussi : profiter du temps dont ils disposaient et être heureux ensemble.

\- On fera ça, répondit-il.

\- Il va falloir que tu me demandes en mariage.

\- Quoi, tout de suite ?!

\- Non, répondit malicieusement Amalia. On ne demande pas une princesse en mariage devant un bouftou purée trop cuit ! J'aimerais une demande officielle au son d'un orchestre, au clair de lune et avec une bague d'au moins vingt-cinq carats !

Le visage de Yugo se décomposa. Sans être particulièrement pauvre, il ne possédait que les économies d'un commis de cuisine. Il lui était impossible de louer les services d'un orchestre ou d'acheter une bague hors de prix. En voyant sa tête, Amalia éclata de rire.

\- Je plaisante ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu me crois vraiment superficielle à ce point-là ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Tant que ça vient de toi, y'a que ça qui compte.

\- Mais… on est peut-être un peu jeunes, tu crois pas ?

Amalia détourna la tête et une ombre de tristesse apparut sur son visage.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, je ne t'obligerai à rien, répondit-elle. Je peux attendre. Mais tu vois, on m'a souvent dit que le jour le plus important dans la vie d'une princesse, c'est celui de son mariage. Je ne suis pas certaine à cent pour cent que ce soit vrai mais je sais que ce sera un jour important pour moi et c'est avec toi que je veux partager ça. Tu comprends ?

\- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu as déjà prévu la liste des invités, la robe, le gâteau et les prénoms des enfants qu'on n'a pas encore ! s'écria Yugo.

\- Eh bien…

Elle y avait déjà pensé. Lors du mariage d'Evangélyne et de Tristepin, elle avait aidé activement les mariés à le préparer et pris des notes pour bien s'y retrouver. Ensuite, quand c'était Armand qui s'était marié, elle avait carrément fait une liste de tout ce qu'elle voulait et de tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas pour son _propre_ mariage. C'était tout juste si elle ne rêvait pas de robes blanches la nuit.

\- Toi, t'y as jamais pensé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Il y a deux mois, je pensais que c'était impossible, toi et moi. Et puis, tu sais, on n'aura peut-être pas d'enfants.

\- Tu ne veux pas en avoir ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu sais qu'à la base, on n'est pas de la même planète. Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas en avoir à deux.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Amalia. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Quelque part, elle avait imaginé un enfant qui ait ses cheveux et les traits de Yugo – ou le contraire – et l'idée que cet enfant ne naîtrait jamais la rendait un peu triste.

\- Il faut qu'on en ait qui soient à nous, protesta-t-elle.

\- On pourra essayer, proposa Yugo. Et si ça ne marche pas, on pourrait toujours adopter. Tu sais, j'ai été adopté et y'a rien de mieux !

\- Avec un papa comme le tien, c'est clair, concéda Amalia.

Yugo se raidit.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu crois que moi, je serais pas un bon père ?

\- Non, le rassura Amalia. C'est juste que j'aimerais en avoir qui soient à moi.

\- On est vraiment en train de parler d'avoir des enfants ? s'étonna-t-il. Je me sens pas prêt, moi.

\- Il y a une minute, tu parlais d'en adopter. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux.

Yugo capitula. La situation lui semblait vraiment bizarre, tout simplement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il parlait mariage et enfants alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, il pensait ne jamais pouvoir être proche d'Amalia.

\- J'ai demandé à Ad ce qui se passerait si l'un de nous avait des enfants un jour, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Il m'a répondu que les dragons pondent un dofus quand ils tombent amoureux et qu'il ne pense pas que ça lui arrivera. Il est encore méga gêné par… tout ce qui s'est passé, tu vois ? Je crois qu'il lui faut du temps. Je lui ai dit que si j'ai des enfants plus tard, ils auraient besoin de leur oncle et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'on ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'Armand ferait un oncle acceptable !

Amalia éclata de rire, puis redevint sérieuse.

\- En parlant d'oncle, j'espère qu'Armand va être correct avec toi. Lui et sa femme n'ont pas arrêté d'essayer de me caser avec des types parfaitement impossibles, des _beaux partis_ , comme ils disent. Prépare-toi au pire.

\- Techniquement parlant, je suis un roi, protesta Yugo.

\- Et officiellement, t'as passé toute ton enfance à préparer de la blanquette dans une auberge. J'adore ta blanquette mais niveau royauté, ça va pas passer. Ou alors, on se marie en petit comité, sans lui demander son avis.

\- T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Yugo, stupéfait.

Un mariage en petit comité, ça ne ressemblait pas à Amalia. Elle était plutôt du genre à vouloir 500 invités, vingt demoiselles d'honneur, un orchestre complet et un gâteau à dix étages. Yugo n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Oui, juste une petite cérémonie, insista Amalia. Ce serait bien. On n'inviterait que la Confrérie : Eva, Pinpin, Ruel. Ça ferait trois personnes.

\- Quatre en comptant Adamaï, protesta Yugo. Et les enfants vont vouloir venir. Et je veux que Papa Alibert et mes petits frères soient là, aussi. Ça fait, attends un peu… dix personnes en comptant le bébé.

\- D'accord, concéda Amalia. Dix personnes.

\- Attends, ajouta Yugo. Maintenant, on sait que Ruel est marié, il va sûrement vouloir venir avec sa femme.

\- Elle peut venir, accepta Amalia. Mais pas question qu'ils repartent en volant des trucs !

\- Et maintenant qu'Eva s'entend mieux avec sa sœur, elle va sûrement vouloir qu'elle vienne, aussi ! Et puis, elle a fait partie de la Confrérie, non ?

\- Hein? Bon, Cléophée peut venir aussi, accepta la princesse. Mais pas question qu'elle porte une plus jolie robe que la mienne !

\- Hein ? Tu veux dire que Cléo porte des _robes ?_

Amalia pouffa de rire et avoua qu'elle n'en savait rien mais que c'était peu probable la connaissant. Ils auraient donc douze invités à leur mariage…

\- Treize, réalisa soudain Yugo. On ne peut pas inviter Pinpin sans inviter Goultard.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux mettre Ad et Goultard dans la même pièce ?

Le silence retomba. De tous leurs amis, Goultard était celui qui gardait le plus de rancune envers Adamaï. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir pratiquement tué Tristepin. Nul ne savait comment ils allaient réagir si on les forçait à se confronter.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas se bastonner, espéra Yugo.

\- Parmi nos treize invités, il y aura quatre iops et Cléo, fit remarquer Amalia. On aura de la chance si personne ne déclenche une baston.

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas envie d'exclure Ad, tu comprends ? Et je pense pas que Pinpin acceptera qu'on mette Goultard à l'écart. Comment on fait ?

\- On demande à Ad de changer d'apparence ? suggéra Amalia.

\- Goultard est iop, mais pas au point de ne pas remarquer ses couleurs.

\- Alors le mieux, c'est peut-être de leur en parler à tous avant.

Yugo médita ces paroles un moment. Le serveur passa, retira leurs assiettes et leur proposa un dessert tandis qu'il énumérait mentalement les personnes qu'il ne pourrait pas faire venir au mariage. Il y aurait le papa d'Amalia, les enfants éliatropes, toujours enfermés dans une autre dimension, Phaéris, qui dormait maintenant avec sa sœur Mina dans son dofus, Shinonomé, qu'il avait condamnée au sommeil éternel, et tous ses autres frères et sœurs dragons et éliatropes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été nul avec eux. Avait-il le droit d'être heureux maintenant ?

\- Je ne prends pas de dessert, décida-t-il. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on arrive.

\- Pas de dessert pour moi non plus, ajouta Amalia. L'addition, s'il vous plait.

Ils réglèrent leurs repas, prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent. Dehors, l'air s'était radouci et le paysage blanc brillait comme de l'argent sous un ciel d'un bleu très doux. Soudain, Yugo se sentit réconforté.

\- Je suis content qu'on soit là tous les deux, énonça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? t'as pas l'intention de m'échapper encore ? demanda Amalia, inquiète.

\- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce je sais que t'as fait des erreurs, que tu y repenses et que tu te sens coupable, lança-t-elle. Mais moi, je veux qu'on soit heureux tous les deux. Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas exprès d'être malheureux.

Yugo la prit dans ses bras, trop ému pour parler. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

\- Je te le promets, dit-il simplement.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un instant jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les fasse tressaillir.

\- Sur la joue, ça compte pas !

C'était un passant qui était sur le point d'entrer dans l'auberge. Ils le dévisagèrent et le passant haussa les épaules, désigna du doigt un point situé au-dessus de leur tête et entra dans l'établissement.

Les deux amis regardèrent en l'air. Quelqu'un avait suspendu un bouquet de guigui à cet endroit précis. La coutume voulait que les amoureux s'embrassent sous le guigui afin de récolter bonheur et chance pour l'année qui suivrait. Soudain, Yugo sut que le bon moment était arrivé.

\- Tu veux bien m'épouser? demanda-t-il, le coeur battant.

\- Evidemment! répondit Amalia.

\- Alors... Bonheur et chance !

Amalia répéta ces mots et ils s'embrassèrent, très doucement. Ils savaient tous deux que leur vie serait toujours compliquée de toute façon, qu'ils rencontreraient toujours des obstacles mais à ce moment-là, ça leur était égal. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était ce qui comptait.

Bonheur et chance.

 _La fin !_


End file.
